Swing Love
by Vampire Crayons
Summary: Another 1900's story. All Human. It's a tale about social status, scandalous families, and young love that blossoms under new ideas. not a summary genious. Read, you might like! Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Bella

**Bella**

_Ms. Isabella M. Swan_

_You are invited for tea tomorrow, 10 am,_

_Mrs. E. Mason_

"Ooh, Isabella, you've gotten one too!" Jessica cried. "I'm so excited. We must pick out our best dresses; I hear Elizabeth is very scrupulous when it comes to appearance."

"I heard it was character…" I said, staring at the card in amazement. What explanation would such a fine lady have as for inviting me? All over town, from neighbor to neighbor, young ladies were popping up with cards to the Mason's place tomorrow. Ladies without any distinguishing social class or power. So many have been invited to this 'tea' that I am sure it is more of a gala than anything else. These little papers have been arriving week by week. The closest neighbors first, to the farthest from- us.

"I'll wear my yellow ball gown, with the draped bottom. Do you think Lauren would let me borrow her pearl earrings for the tea?" Personally I thought this gettup would be too much. I should settle on wearing one of my knee length sundresses. Mrs. Stanley wouldnt permit her daughter to buy such 'scandalous' dresses 'hemmed up that far!' But my mother let me make my own choices. I wasn't outspoken at all but I prefered the new styles comming out these days and the jazz music even my father frowned upon. Perhaps thats why Jessica always spent time with me; I was something she couldnt have. Afterall, we had practically nothing in common. At eighteen this year Jessica got her first diamond necklace from her father, whereas when I turned 18 in three weeks my father promised to buy me a car and teach me to drive.

"I believe Lauren is going as well and will want to wear them herself."

"Bugger, then." She sighed. Jessica wasn't one to deal with being put out, nor could she stay quiet at a performance. " Did you know there was a rumor going around? This whole event is supposedly a way for Elizabeth to find her son the perfect bride! I would be honored. If it is so, I shall be on my best behavior. Want to make the best impression, don't we? Edward Mason is so fetching!"

"Jessica Stanley," I chastised. "Gossiping is not very becoming on a young woman." We stared at each other for a moment just blinking then burst out simultaneously into laughter. "But really, Jess. Make sure you're not constantly chatting away. And call her Mrs. Mason, not Elizabeth. She is a prestigious lady, and I don't think she'll take kindly to a stranger calling her Elizabeth."

"Pft," She giggled. "Those rich people are always so formal. I wonder if they even allow them selves to sing while they take a bath, or swipe some icing off a cake with their finger."

I shook my head with a smile. "And they call that the good life."

"Well, Isabella," She said regally, taking the card out of my hand so she could pretend to fan herself. She stepped on top of the sofa in my room and boomed out, "When I shall marry Edward Mason I shall be the most well respected woman in the world! And we shall eat caviar by the lake, sip champagne in bed, and have seven little yappy dogs named Sophia, Abigail, and Olivia." All this was said in a horrible English accent we always used to imitate the posh families. She was laughing now. "And…" hiccup. "twenty-three butlers!"

"Miss Swan, Miss Stanley, quiet up there! We're expecting company!" Sophia, my only maid, yelled up the stairs at us.

"Yes, Ma'am," we chorused and quieted our giggles.

"You didn't happen to name one of the dogs after my maid did you?" I inquired.

"That old hag? Why, of course." Jessica's face was flushed. She and Sophia never got along, anyways. Jessica was just too unruly for the household maid that only followed her old fashioned morals. Piousness, she stressed most often, wasn't my strong point either. Mother never went to church, except when Mrs. Stanley offered a good piece of gossip they wanted to discuss, and neither did I. Jessica, however, went almost every Sunday to show off her new dresses and hats with Miss Mallory- who she called Lauren. Lauren and I aren't on friendly standards.

"Well, I must go home to prepare. Good luck with your company, though." Jessica said, bidding me ado as she stepped down and to the door. "Do you want me to drop by so we can walk to town together?"

"Sure, Jess." I grinned minimally. "I'll be ready at 9 tomorrow."

Not five minutes later Renee, my mother, was calling me down to the parlor room. "The Blacks are here, Bells! Come say hello!" I was always happy when the Blacks came to town. They could almost be considered like an extra branch on our family tree. And it was disappointing that they traveled so much, but my friend Jacob always brought home souvenirs for the rest of us and fantastical tales. Some of them were so unrealistic we bickered like siblings over the possibility that he could be lying. Finally the Black family was back from their last escapade.

I ran down the stairs and into the arms of my not-really-brother. "Jacob!" I cheered.

Mr. Black said from his wheel chair- he was, unfortunately, born handicapped. "Good morning, Isabella."

"Billy!" Soon enough he was trapped in one of my hugs as well.

"What is this?" Billy asked, noticing the card I still held in my hands. "Does our little Isabella have an invitation?"

I blushed and turned my head away. Renee snatched the paper from my hands. "Bella, tea? At the Masons? I'm so proud of my daughter. Did you two men know about the extravaganza going on at the Masons place tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes along with the other two. Who didn't?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

**Bella**

_Journeying to the party._

I stuffed the coat pocket before slipping it on, wincing as the tweed material scratched my arm. I love this jacket despite its drawbacks because of its length. The bottom of the material ends at my hips exposing my legs and what some of the married women around here call my 'rebellious nature'. Apparently it is a crime to show your knees. But I'd shaved my legs smooth and wore heels with little-to-no height so the usual klutzy me wouldn't make more a scene than I usually did.

Jessica was waiting impatiently for me in the foyer, tapping her white toed shoes from underneath her long yellow gown she was wearing. We smiled at each other's matching tweed jackets that we bought together one sunny morning and wore to every occasion since. Sure enough Lauren wasn't able to lend her the pearl earrings, but in their place were small gold hoops. I felt underdressed in comparison in my navy blue sundress, but I'd rather be casual than dressed for an opera any day. Jess's hair was piled high into an elegant bun whilst I let mine fall freely with the top half pinned back by a flowery pin, so no locks would fall into my eyes.

I took a second to stare down at my toes. My polished black heels were rounded at the front. They were my fanciest shoes and fit perfectly on my narrow feet.

"Stop dallying and hurry up, Isabella. Lauren agreed to have her father drive us to the Mason's in his car, but only if we arrive at the Mallory's on time! Are you really going to make me walk all the way to town in these?" Her right foot protruded from her skirts displaying an already sore foot just from the walk to here.

"Alright, let's go." We linked arms and made a brisk walk all the way to the pale grey house at the end of the street. Once we'd entered the driveway Lauren came bounding down the walk to embrace Jessica.

"Jessica, my friend, welcome! Father's just about ready to pull around the car." Then she turned to me. I looked bashfully away from the town's worst gossip to twirl a lock of my straight brown hair between my thumb and forefinger. She sneered at me. "Ah, Miss Swan. Funny _you_ should get an invite. Come ladies, I hear the engine now."

It was almost as if I had a beast down inside me. But the outer me ignored the insult in the most composed manner. The animal growled and snapped at Lauren's long white dress, even so. At least she retained some normalcy in her outfit. Although in my mind I was tearing it to shreds, I took the minute or so from walking behind her to eye it over. From what I saw in the front of the dress it was a bit revealing, and the back of the dress made her rump too big. But I have a feeling this was the effect she was going for.

Finally, after a grueling hour or so of being crushed in the back of the automobile and against the cold window we exited the doors to the front gates of what apparently was the Mason's mansion.

The three of us walked to the door where I banged the knocker. Just then Lauren spoke up.

"What I wouldn't give to marry into this family. Isn't it fine, Jessica?"

"Very fine," my friend agreed.

I ignored the opening door as I put in my two-bits. "Marrying should be for love, Miss Mallory. Not for property."

"Quite so," A new voice said. I turned surprised to see a finely dressed woman standing at the entryway. "I'm Mrs. Mason," she introduced. "And your names, please?"

"Lauren Mallory." "Jessica Stanley." "Isabella Swan."

"Welcome, welcome. Come in. We're waiting for the others to arrive in the parlor. Bridget is serving tea." I followed last through the house, closing the door behind me, as no one else bothered; it just seemed the decent thing to do. My keen eye saw how casual the lady of the house was clothed. She wore a simple dress like I did, only longer as was expected.

"May I take your coat, miss?" A maid asked me.

"Oh… um, no thank you." I spotted a lovely place on the divan by the French windows. Outside in the yard was the most beautiful garden I may have ever laid my eyes on. An assortment of flowers framed the property: freesias, lilies, tulips, black-eyed-susans, pansys. And to my humor there was a lake in the midst of it under the shadow of a large weeping willow. Below the branches sat a solitary stone bench. I planned on making a visit there today knowing this may be the last time I'd ever get the chance.

The other guests were more preoccupied with the furnishings of the room and the fine china teacups being passed around. Some loitered around the few paintings on the walls. And, I think, some could actually be one of the peoples in the old fashioned portraits.

I saw some girls I remembered from my childhood fully grown in taffeta gowns or long silk dresses. Pearls, diamonds, and other jewels flashed under the light of the electric chandelier. I felt so out of place amongst my comrades. I didn't grow up prepared to go to dances or classy dinners. I wanted to be one of those girls holding onto her beau's arms as they window shopped downtown. I snuck off to see jazz groups perform in the park unbeknownst to my parents, yet I've never been to an opera. My social class in life was clear and it is certainly not here.

"Bridget?" I asked, touching the sleeve of the maid's dress who was pouring tea onto a tray not far from here.

"Tea, Miss…?" She queried.

I smiled warmly on her. "I'm Miss Swan, but please, call me Bella."

"It wouldn't be my place-." She began to protest.

"It's okay." I put one hand tentatively on her arm. "I'll pass on the tea. However, I was wondering if your mistress would mind if I stepped out into the garden…?"

"Oh, of course! Go on ahead. Mrs. Mason would be pleased someone took an interest in her flowers. You know she planted all of them herself? She won't let her husband buy her a gardener either. She likes to tend them, too."

"Thank you, Bridget."

I slipped through the French doors and onto the damp grass. My small heels seeped into the earth. So, first looking back to make sure no one was watching, I removed my shoes and hung them from my hands, relishing in the feel of the mud cooling my skin.

Eventually, due to my slow pace, I sat down on one end of the stone bench while I watched my feet to make sure I didn't trip and soil myself.

"Hello," I quiet husky voice said beside me.

"Ah!" I eeked. Beside me sat an absurdly handsome man. He had pale skin but that complimented his bronze hair that was a bit unkempt on top of his head. Between a few shaggy bangs, brilliant green eyes peered out at me.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, one hand over my heart. "I didn't realize anyone else was out here. I didn't see… I should leave."

"No, it's alright," he spoke again in that impeccably smooth voice. His hand wrapped around my arm and eased me back down onto the bench. "I could use some company, anyways. I'm kind of hiding from my mother for as long as I can. She wants me to make an appearance at her party. I see you escaped too."

I giggled and blushed in my seat. "I can't believe it. And I thought I got away from this mess."

"I don't follow." His one eyebrow arched in confusion.

"The parlor is a bit claustrophobic, full of ladies all waiting on _the_ Edward Mason, or so it was rumored."

"So, you're a gossiper then?" Did I sense that his voice was disappointed?

"No, no. You've got me all wrong. I don't condone gossiping, but one can't help hear it when one's out and about."

"Then what's the matter?"

I sighed and slumped on the bench. "I don't think I belong here. All those girls sitting luxuriously sipping their teas in elegant dresses, well, I can't do that. I won't. I don't see myself in silk gowns, ever. I like my short dresses, I like dancing to jazz music. This garden is like paradise- an escape from that world inside. And here I find myself sitting next to the source of it all."

His expression was amused. "You like jazz music?"

Did I seriously let all that slip? "That sounded so lewd, didn't it? I shouldn't have brought that up. I'll leave now…"

"Stop trying to leave." He commanded. "I'm sorry you think it's my fault I put you in this awkward situation-."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"But that's the way you said it," Edward argued back.

My voice sounded as weak as a kitten. "I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. In fact, I agree on most points of your tirade." I blushed at the word: tirade. "I don't like all of that either."

"Pardon?" I choked out. This is unbelievable. Edward Mason, son of the elite Mason family, not liking his rich lifestyle?

"I mean it. It's odd that I'm confiding this to you, a complete stranger. But, living like this is so limited. My parents are pushing me to get married and then follow my uncle's footsteps into medical school."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"But it is! I have one joy in life: my piano music. And I play classical to jazz. Mother thinks it is scandalous to be a musician."

"I think a musician is a wondrous profession. Don't let your mother be the judge of that." My eyes surely glazed over at this point. "have you ever gone down to the park weekend nights to watch the men play their swing music? Have you ever seen the look of concentration on the drummer's face, and all the people swaying to the beat he makes? Magic seems too hokey of a word to describe it. Yet… that moment when the next song starts up and all the ladies take the hands of their new partners… everything's perfect."

When I looked back to Edward his mind was somewhere else. That I could tell. But he uttered a few words. "I can almost imagine it…"

"Oh, Edward! There you are!" I heard Mrs. Mason call. She was at the edge of the property and approaching swiftly.

Edward noticed and instantly his expression became pained. Then suddenly, a new smile lit his expression for some unknown reason to me. "I forgot to ask your name," he explained.

"Miss Isabella Swan." I informed him.

"Isabella, you may call me Edward." I nodded happily. "What day is today?"

"Friday, Edward," The name was fresh on my tongue.

"I'll make you a deal then. If you allow me to call on you tomorrow evening, I'll help you get out of the party. I want to see the jazz players with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. What do you say?" He whispered frantically.

"Help me and you may," I whispered. He began to get up. "But," I warned. "My parents wont approve of our destination, so don't say a word about any performance!"

"Edward," Mrs. Mason wheezed. "Is this where you have been all this time? Come, your guests await your arrival." Next she spotted me. Possibly the largest smile split her face. "And who is your lady friend? She is quite a handsome girl, isn't she?"

I blushed as Edward groaned. "Mother, this isn't the time for one of your match making schemes. We ran into each other in the garden. This is Miss Swan. She isn't feeling well and I think it best for her to return home."

"Oh dear," The woman said, putting a hand to her cheek. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to let you go. Do you need a ride home, Miss Swan? I'm sure one of our chauffeurs would be able to escort you-."

"No thank you," I flinched at the idea of arriving home in an expensive car. "I think the fresh air would be good for me. My home isn't too far away. About an hour's walk."

"An hour's walk!" Both exclaimed at the same instant.

"It's good physical activity."

"Very well then. Edward, please see our friend to the gate. I will be expecting you in the parlor room directly afterwards."

He waiting for me to replace my shoes on my rather dirty feet before leading me forward with a hand steering on my elbow. Right when I was about to leave through the gate Edwards stopped me, once again.

"Don't forget what you promised." He warned.

"No worries, Edward. I won't forget. Wear a nice vest and your shiny shoes. I'll be expecting you at eight tomorrow night." We parted with goofy expressions of happiness on both our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

**Edward**

_After the party disbanded._

"So, did any of the ladies catch your interest, Edward dear?" my mother inquired. "I invited about all the girls in town that I could. Surely you must have found one that suited your fancy."

I struck a wrong cord on the piano keys and hissed through my teeth. "Mother, you're making it hard to practice."

"Don't be silly. I'm merely having a conversation. How about Miss Quinn or the Williams sisters?"

"Miss Quinn only has an eye for our money and the Williams sisters, I find, are pigheaded and stupid."

"Edward, where are your manners? If they were here to hear you talk like that… why…" But the fact was that they are not. "However, I'll tell you who I don't like: Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory. Miss Stanley is a well know gossip about town as well as her friend. But Miss Mallory said the most offending thing at the door when she arrived to her friends. She simply took one look at the property and decided she was going to marry you! It's preposterous, I know.

"And you know that Miss Swan? Well, she was traveling with them, as well. She spoke up just as I was about to scold the young woman and told her friend to marry for love not money. Took the words right out of my mouth, she did!"

I stiffened at the name. That was Isabella, the sweet girl I had talked with this afternoon. She certainly had a fresh personality. I'd never heard of a girl brave enough to run away from home during the night to see some musicians playing in the town park. Musicians that didn't require any pay either! But just the way she described it I had to trust her, and I could imagine how beautiful a scene like that would be on a moonlit summer's night.

"Edward, are you listening to me?" My mother's voice drew me out of that reverie. I realized I had been playing two of the same notes the entire time I was out of sorts.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something. You were saying?"

"Yes… as I was saying. It seems Miss Swan comes from a rather respectable family. Her father is the town's Chief of Police, and he brings home a valuable income. The mother, I've learned it to be true, is a seamstress. Mrs. Swan's profession makes her highly recommended, even though her husbands pay is enough that she doesn't have to work. Honorable woman; but what I don't understand is why she lets her daughter dress so."

"Short dresses are the fashion of the future, mother. I rather liked her dress. And I think that it's much more suitable for sunny weather than long dresses. You understand what I'm talking about."

"Yes, but-."

"She doesn't wear those shorter skirts to make herself indecent. She finds them wearable and pretty. Isabella is a very realistic sort of girl, and she is very amiable. I wouldn't mind having her as company again."

"So you like Miss Swan, do you? So fond you even call her by her first name. Where are your formalities?"

"No need to talk so eloquently with me, Mother. We were talking about dress length, not Isabella, were we not?"

"Edward, I believe you varied from that point, too."

"Then let's get back on topic. If you want to know what dresses I found vulgar I would have to mention Miss Mallory, again. Now _that_ was and indecent dress."

"I agree. Please, tell me about Isabella. She did not look a bit sick yesterday when she left us. I saw you two talking. Did you say something to drive her away?"

"No, mother. Yes, we were talking. But nothing bad was said. I just gave her an excuse to leave. Isabella isn't very comfortable amongst that large of a crowd." I gave her a half truth.

"Oh dear. I should have thought that one of the girls might feel that way. Still, I admire her courage for showing up. Tell me about your conversation. Was she witty… clever? Did she make you laugh?"

"Now you're pushing it…"

"I am your mother and you are my son. Now, tell me what happened."

I sighed. "Very well. We talked about… music. Isabella took an interest in my piano music. She claims she likes all kinds of music. I think she would like to hear me play. And we discussed our opinions about fine parties like this one, and we talked about our hobbies and things of the like."

Mother was practically jumping in her stockings. "And you should play for her, Edward! I like this girl. She sounds good for you."

"Don't you dare start that matchmaking charade like you did with Emmett. He would have found Rosalie with or without your help. In fact, I think your meddling just got in the way."

"At least your older brother is not as stubborn as you."

"And yet you always liked me the best."

She laughed happily. "Yes. You are my handsome son, and you are talented. Emmett was a fool, a happy fool, but one none the less. He'll be a good lawyer as long as he reads his books and I know his wife loves him dearly. Now here I am arguing with my youngest son who won't leave his piano for even a moment to talk with his mother."

I finished playing the last few notes then turned on the bench to face her. "Fine. Just a few more questions, and that's it."

"Good. Are you going to see Miss Swan again? Oh, you must call on her!"

"That's already arranged." I couldn't help the small smile that worked its way onto my face. "I'm stopping by her house tomorrow evening for a night on the town."

"Where are you taking her?"

"That's a surprise."

"But you can tell me. I am your mother, after all. Don't you trust me?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a second to figure out how to word this. "We agreed to go out to… _dance_."


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren

**Lauren**

_The Following Night, Near 8 O'clock…_

I rapped diligently on the Swan family's door. I heard singing from within, the happy kind that one doesn't usually realize they're singing until someone points that something out. I knew it was Bella. Isabella Swan was always privileged and perfect, I need no other reasons to make me want to spite her. No doubt she has always acted composed around me though I have tried my hardest to bring out her anger. A vicious attack on the popular Miss Mallory, wouldn't that start a good circle of gossip?

"Yes," Isabella chimed, opening the door with a pleasant smile. Her skin was like a porcelain dolls and her eyes wide and chocolate. Even with my stunning blonde hair and blue eyes this boring girl with pin straight brown hair was always the favorite. She had the look of innocence about her but had the wits of a scholar and the fighting force of a tiger. All in all, Miss Swan would be a tough egg to crack.

Seeing my face her grin evaporated. "Hello, Miss Mallory." She didn't even invite me in, only moving out of the door frame for me to step in.

"Good evening, Isabella-."

"Please, it's Miss Swan," She corrected me bitterly.

"But Jessica calls you Isabella. Why not I? We are friends, aren't we? That wounds my heart!"

"What have you come here for?"

"Call me Lauren, dear. And this is purely a social visit. Can we not come to see our friends? I wanted to make sure you were in better health. You left the Masons party earlier than expected yesterday. Mrs. Mason informed us you were sick. It was a shame, though, your unexpected illness. You missed a splendid party. We had tea and a variety of pastries. And if you saw all those beautiful dresses some of the girls were wearing! I think my dress is permanently stained with green envy!" I laughed heartily at my jest but Bella stood immobile and expressionless.

Her brow furrowed. "I would enjoy spending some time with you… Lauren, but if you haven't noticed I am dressed to leave the house. I have someone coming to call anytime soon. Perhaps you should leave."

I grinned devilishly. "Why? Is this someone that embarrassing that you'd be ashamed if I would see him?" I batted my eyelashes mockingly. "You know I would never tell anyone your secret." Bella is much too polite to correct me on that.

For the first time tonight since seeing me she smiled. "No, he is a much esteemed man, and I am very proud of him. But I don't want him to feel like he's intruding on something if he finds you here."

I examined her outfit: Another short dress, black with a red satin sash tied around its middle. Her shoes were the same shiny dress shoes she wore before with the minimal heels. Her hair was pulled back into a knot and it looked glossier than it usually did, which meant she spent more than enough time brushing it through.

"I think I'll wait here, Isabella. I want to see this man of yours."

"Oh, but you've already met him," She said nervously, glancing back and forth between the window and where I sat. I followed her anxious gaze to see a shadowed figure walking smoothly up the driveway. He had a trim figure, tall and stood upright. He must have good class. This only peaked my interest.

The knocker banged in the silence we'd created.

"One moment," She said, flitting out of the parlor. I didn't wait, I followed my hostess to the front door. She walked haltingly to the door, whether it was by cause of me or jitters from her guest.

And then to my utter surprise, the door pulled back to revealed a finely dressed Edward Mason in slacks, a white cotton shirt, and a black silk vest. In the pocket of the vest was a small red handkerchief.

"Isabella," he breathed with an attractive smile. Jealously reared its haughty head making me clear my throat to be noticed. His head looked up from that stupid girl to see me in all my glory. I smiled coyly. "Evening, Miss Mallory." So he remembered. "You two are… friends…?"

"Y-." I began, ready to boost my reputation before Miss Swan interrupted me.

"She just dropped by a minute ago to see if I was well again. She was, apparently, shocked that I had to leave to quickly yesterday. But that was all, and she's just leaving."

I nodded and gathered my fur trimmed coat around me. "Yes, thank you. I'll be seeing you, Isabella."

"Have a good night, Miss Mallory," She parted formally. Inside I growled. Somehow you will regret ever pushing me away, Bella Swan. And Someday I'll have the suitor. Someday I'll be everything. And then what's left- that's nothing- will be yours.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward

**Edward**

_The Evening has come, The Swan's Abode._

Even with her clearly visibly matchmaking skills, they were flawlessly correct. I was attracted to Isabella in more ways than one: her passion, her ideas, her clothes, the very way she talks. I liked the blush she brought to her face. Her blush was so easily coaxed I had the unrealistic urge to call it forward again.

"Bells, is somebody here?" Another woman's voice called out from atop the stairs. "Darling, invite them in. I won't have you shaming our good name. I… oh." The Mistress Swan stood with one foot on and one foot off the last stair.

"Good gracious!" She exclaimed, flying forward to asses the situation. "Edward Mason! Well I'll be… I'd know your face anywhere! Isabella, dear, this handsome boy came into my shop late yesterday afternoon requesting I make him a nice silk vest, the very one!" She pointed to my chest proudly. "And I was closing shop too, but he insisted and would not leave until I finished the vest. 'Said it was for meeting a very important lady tomorrow…" Her voice trailed off.

I rubbed the back of my neck timidly. "I hope you do not mind, Mrs. Swan, but that very important lady is your daughter, you see. She caught my eye at the party the other day, and I couldn't let her leave without agreeing to coming out with me."

"Dear me," the mother said, putting one hand over her heart like her daughter did the first time we met. Apparently I've scared the wits out of both the Swan woman already. "Charlie?" A grunt was heard from upstairs. "Come down and greet our guest!"

Turning to us she asked, "And where, pray tell, are you taking my sweet little girl?"

"I thought we might take a walk in the park, if Isabella is up to it. It's lovely weather outside and I know the perfect place."

"The park!" She gushed. "But the Jazz band plays there on the weekends! I won't allow it!"

"But Mother-." Isabella protested.

"No, no, Mrs. Swan. I wouldn't dream of going to the Jazz Band performance. It's so improper. A walk will do."

A smile broke out on the Mistress's face. "Very well. I trust you, just not Isabella. I know where she goes off to on evening like these. I'm glad that you're removing that temptation for tonight. Just have to make sure she stops humming those saxophone and trumpet songs before her father hears her."

"Before I what?" A man boomed.

"Oh, Charlie." Mrs. Swan turned to find her husband directly beside her. "Have you met the Masons son?"

"Emmett you mean?" Mr. Swan said.

"No, dear. Edward."

His eyes widened as he appraised me. "Nice to meet you, Edward." I shook the hand he offered me.

"Same to you, Chief Swan," I replied, remembering his title. Both the chief and his daughter's eyes brightened at the honor I gave their family.

"We must be off while there's still some light out," Isabella insisted. She hooked her arm in mine and pulled me out the door, just barely giving me enough time to shut it. "Thank the good lord!" She whisper shouted. "I saw the look in my mother's eyes and my poor father! He will not stop hearing of you until I return. I can bet on it."

I chuckled and shook my head. With my free hand I reached for the flower I left waiting on the porch railing. Handing her the night lily I heard an audible gasp.

"Why, Edward, it's beautiful!" She stroked each petal before putting it behind her ear where the mouth of the lily stood out brilliantly upon her hair.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," I crooned. Her mouth frowned in confusion while that tattle-tale blush crept back into her cheeks.

"What do you mean? No need to act like this is a courtship or anything. I'm fulfilling my end of the agreement. Thank you for the compliment though, it was greatly appreciated. Coming from a man as great as you."

"A man is nothing without his woman," I argued. "And who said this wasn't a courtship? When is the last time you heard the gossip tell you I'd go out with just any woman?"

"You can't mean that. Edward, you deserve a girl within the same social circle, one that's more suited to you than I can be. We have a difference in ambition, and-." I stopped the endless flow of meaningless words from pouring forth from her mouth by two fingers pressed against her delicate lips.

"I believe we have the same ambitions, Bella. Did we not discuss that the first time we met? I remember how both of us loathed that kind of company that the party entitled."

"But you hardly know me." Yet I could see her gaze was pleading otherwise.

"I know enough about you to know that you aren't like those other posh girls. You are far from that and so very much better than them. I know, if I had to give you up now I would never find another lady as perfect for my company than you." I carefully took her hand and concentrated on her two glowing brown irises. "Will you be my girl for not only this evening, but many other evenings to come?"

"Edward…" She was speechless for a moment. Then: "Yes. Definitely."

I smiled so large my jaws hurt, but I couldn't force myself to stop. "Then to the park we go, Isabella. Let's swing!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Temporary Author's Note.**

**I'VE WRITTEN 5 CHAPTERS IN A ROW**

**(thank you all for your reviews)**

**I'M GOING TO BED!**


End file.
